


Abrechnung

by Hermia99



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia99/pseuds/Hermia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem es Trinity und Neo gelungen ist, in die Maschinenstadt zu fahren, wird die junge Frau schwer verletzt und verliert das Bewusstsein. Sie erwacht an einem unbekannten, düsteren Ort und wird bald darauf damit konfrontiert, dass sie mit dem Merowinger einen Deal hatte und jetzt der Zeitpunkt der Abrechnung gekommen ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Vorab-Bemerkungen:** _

_Die Handlung spielt nach Matrix, Teil 3._

_Trinity ist hierbei die Protagonistin und wird damit konfrontiert, dass sie den Preis für ihre Forderung, Neo freizulassen, jetzt bezahlen muss._

_**Zusätzliche Anmerkung:** _

_Dies ist eine zweite Version des zuvor geposteten 1. Kapitels. In diesem hatte ich den französischen Akzent des Merowingers extra betont und es vor dem Posten mehrmals durchgelesen, um diesen Akzent auch gut herauszuarbeiten. Dennoch ist es schwierig und mir nicht vollkommen gelungen, immer wieder schreibe ich "h" (obwohl das nicht sein darf). Außerdem stellte ich bei jetzigem Durchlesen fest, dass der Text/Dialog auch schwierig zu lesen ist. Deshalb entschloss ich mich dazu, die wörtliche Rede des Merowingers wieder "normal", d. h. ohne den betonten Akzent, zu schreiben. Das erleichtert sowohl das Lesen als auch das Schreiben der Story._

_Nun wünsche ich Euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen._

_Hermia_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*

**~ ABRECHNUNG ~**

**~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~**

**~1o1~1o1~1o1~1o1~8~1o1~1o1~1o1~1o1~**

*

**~ Erstes Kapitel ~**

 

Sie erwachte in einer einfachen Kammer, spürte noch am ganzen Leib starke Schmerzen und erinnerte sich mühsam daran, dass es ihr zusammen mit Neo gelungen war, bis zur Maschinenstadt vorzudringen. Doch dabei wurde sie verletzt, eiserne Stäbe durchdrangen ihren Körper, erfüllten sie mit unbeschreiblichem Schmerz und sie starb...

Moment mal! Wie konnte das sein? Wenn sie gestorben wäre, würde sie jetzt nicht in dieser einfachen Kammer erwachen... was war geschehen?

Vorsichtig tastete Trinity ihren Körper behutsam ab. Er war in ein einfaches, langes Gewand gehüllt, aber sie spürte keinerlei Verband oder etwas ähnliches, das darauf hindeutete, dass man ihre Wunden versorgt hatte. Konnte es sein, dass so etwas wie ein Leben nach dem Tod tatsächlich existierte und sie sich jetzt im Jenseits befand?

Langsam richtete sich die junge Frau von ihrer Liegestatt auf und schaute sich um. Es war eine kleine, einfach eingerichtete Kammer, in dem sich nur noch ein schmaler Schrank befand. Etwas seltsam für ein Leben nach dem Tod, fand sie.

Als sie sich erhob, bemerkte sie, wie entkräftet sie war, und sie spürte überall am Leib nach wie vor Schmerzen. Das sprach dafür, dass sie immer noch lebendig war. Wenn das zutraf, dann musste ein Wunderdoktor sie gerettet haben.

Mit unsicheren Schritten ging Trinity langsam auf die Tür der Kammer zu, legte ihre Hand an die Klinke und drückte sie herunter, was ihr nur mit großer Mühe gelang. Doch sie war entschlossen, herauszufinden, wo sie sich befand und was geschehen war, seitdem sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Sie taumelte mehr als dass sie ging und trat auf einen düsteren, langen Flur hinaus, der nur schwach von Lüstern, die an der Wand befestigt waren, erleuchtet wurde. Immerhin erkannte sie, dass sie sich in einem der oberen Stockwerke befinden musste. Aber sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es zu einem Privathaus oder zu einem Hotel gehörte. Wenn das Letztere der Fall war, musste es jedoch zumindest Personal geben. Sie wollte endlich mit einem Menschen sprechen!

"Hallo, ist hier jemand in der Nähe?", rief sie halblaut und hoffte, dass ihr irgendwer antwortete. Es verging ein Moment, ohne dass sich ihre Hoffnung erfüllte, aber dann tauchte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine ältere Frau neben ihr auf. Sie hielt eine Lampe in der Hand und musterte Trinity eindringlich.

"Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte die ältere Dame.

"Kann man nicht sagen", erwiderte die junge Frau. "Wo bin ich hier?"

"Mein Herr gab mir die Anweisung, Sie erst dann zu ihm zu bringen, wenn Sie sich erholt haben", erklärte die Alte in sachlichem Ton, ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

"Okay, ich will mit ihm sprechen!"

"Sie wirken auf mich immer noch sehr erschöpft. Legen Sie sich lieber wieder hin. Das Gespräch mit meinem Herrn läuft nicht weg."

"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich mit jemandem zu unterhalten", entgegnete Trinity ungeduldig. "Bitte, führen Sie mich zu Ihrem Herrn."

"Na schön, wenn Sie unbedingt darauf bestehen", meinte ihre Gesprächspartnerin. "Dann folgen Sie mir!"

Die Alte ging die Treppe hinunter und Trinity folgte ihr, so gut sie es vermochte, auch wenn ihr die Beine ein wenig weh taten. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, schließlich war sie kein wehleidiges, kleines Mädchen mehr, doch sie konnte nur sehr langsam gehen. Ihre Begleiterin wartete unten geduldig auf sie, ohne ein Wort über ihr Schneckentempo zu verlieren. Es war Trinity ein wenig peinlich, dass die ältere Frau offensichtlich schneller zu gehen imstande war als sie.

Endlich ließ Trinity die letzte Stufe hinter sich, hielt sich jedoch am Ende des Treppengeländers fest und schloss die Augen, da ihr ein wenig schwindelig war.

"Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Sie sich wieder hinlegen würden, Mademoiselle", sagte die Alte. Das letzte Wort ließ Trinity sofort aufhorchen. Warum benutzte ihre Begleiterin den französischen Ausdruck für Miss? Sie schlug die Augen auf und starrte sie ungläubig an. Sollte sie etwa wirklich bei...? Aber nein! Unmöglich! Das konnte nicht sein! Was sollte sie bei diesem Typen? Außerdem hatte er sicherlich die Nase voll von ihr, nachdem sie ihn zur Freigabe ihres Geliebten erpresste, indem sie ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt.

"Ich will mit Ihrem Herrn sprechen, sofort!", forderte Trinity und ließ ihren Halt los, spürte dabei, dass sie immer noch unsicher auf den Beinen war.

"Wie Sie wünschen", gab die Alte pikiert zurück und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, dabei murmelnd: "Genau so unvernünftig wie der Herr sagte."

Die junge Frau schluckte, denn die leisen Worte ihrer Führerin schienen darauf hinzudeuten, dass ihre Ahnung wohl doch nicht von der Hand zu weisen war. Aber was würde ER von ihr schon wollen?

Tapfer folgte Trinity der älteren Dame, die sie noch ein Stockwerk weiter hinunter führte. Nachdem sie durch eine große Halle gegangen waren, kamen sie vor einem Fahrstuhl an und ihre Begleiterin wandte sich nun Trinity zu: "Fahren Sie in den 8. Stock, der Herr erwartet Sie bereits."

"Wie kann das sein? Er wusste doch gar nicht, dass ich komme!"

Die Alte lächelte maliziös, während sie antwortete: "Oh, ich habe ihn informiert, während ich auf Sie wartete. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem, Mademoiselle."

Trinity schaute ihr Gegenüber erstaunt an. Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihre Begleiterin einmal auf ihre Uhr gesehen und dabei kurz etwas eingestellt zu haben schien. Jetzt verstand sie erst, dass es ein Nachrichtensignal für den besagten Herrn gewesen war.

Die Tür des Liftes öffnete sich vor Trinity und sie schluckte erneut. Gleich würde sie wissen, ob ihre Ahnung bezüglich der Person, zu der sie fahren sollte, richtig war oder nicht. Wenn ER es war, dann hatte sie es allerdings keineswegs mit einem Menschen zu tun, sondern mit einem sehr alten, gefährlichen Programm, das bestimmt ziemlich sauer auf sie war und auf Rache sann. Nun, sie würde sich dem stellen. War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich gegen Künstliche Intelligenzen zur Wehr setzte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat sie das Innere des Liftes, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drückte dann auf den Knopf, auf dem ACHT stand. Die Türen des Fahrstuhles schlossen sich vor ihr und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung. Rasch beförderte er sie an den gewünschten Zielort, die Türen öffneten sich erneut und sie erblickte direkt vor sich ein elegantes Wohnzimmer. Zaghaft betrat sie den Raum und schaute sich um, doch niemand schien hier zu sein. Dann schlossen sich hinter ihr plötzlich unvermutet die Lifttüren, was sie erschrocken herumfahren ließ. Gitter glitten vor den Eingang des Fahrstuhles hinunter und versperrten ihr den Weg zurück. Kein gutes Omen!

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Trinity", hörte sie dann hinter sich eine ihr bekannte, ölig klingende Stimme. Sie schloss die Augen. Ihre schlimmste Befürchtung war Wirklichkeit geworden. "Eigentlich hätte ich angenommen, dass Sie noch der Ruhe bedürfen, aber Madame Kate informierte mich darüber, dass Sie darauf bestehen, mich zu sprechen. Also, hier bin ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Erneut atmete die junge Frau tief ein, dann schlug sie die Augen auf und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was soll das? Warum bin ich in Ihrem Haus? Denn das Gebäude gehört doch sicher Ihnen, nicht wahr?"

"Ist das wichtig?", fragte der Merowinger, der ihr gegenüber stand und spöttisch lächelte. "Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass in dieser Welt alles künstlich ist, nicht? Von Eigentum zu sprechen wäre also Unsinn."

Trinity verzog ärgerlich ihre Augenbrauen und gab bissig zurück: "Demnach ist es also auch eine Illusion, dass Sie eines der mächtigsten Programme in der Matrix sind, was?"

Der Merowinger verzog seinen Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und erklärte in einem Ton, als ob er es mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun hätte: "Non, was hier künstlich ist, sind die äußeren Erscheinungen, nicht meine Person, ma Petite."

"Genug um den heißen Brei herumgeredet, Mero, wie komme ich an diesen Ort und was soll ich hier?!"

"Na, na, sprechen Sie nicht so respektlos mit mir, Trinity, sonst werde ich Sie dafür bestrafen!"

Und um seine Worte unter Beweis zu stellen, holte er eine Fernbedienung aus dem Inneren seines Seidenjacketts hervor, richtete sie auf die junge Frau vor ihm und drückte darauf. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf, er war dermaßen stark, dass sie aufschrie und auf die Knie sank. Mit zufriedener Miene ließ der Merowinger seinen Finger von der Fernbedienung gleiten und steckte sie in sein Jackett zurück.

"Ich nehme an, dass diese kleine Kostprobe ausreicht, um Sie zu lehren, sich mir gegenüber in Zukunft respektvoll zu benehmen?", erkundigte er sich mit äußerster Höflichkeit. Trinity hätte ihm am liebsten eine geklebt, aber sie litt noch unter den Nachwirkungen seines merkwürdigen Angriffs, der sie erneut geschwächt hatte.

"Was war das?", stöhnte sie und blickte zu ihm auf. "Haben Sie eine spezielle Elektrode in meinen Kopf eingebaut, oder was?"

"Non, das war gar nicht nötig, ma chère."

Befremdet starrte die junge Frau ihn an.

"Nicht nötig? Aber wie ist es Ihnen dann möglich, mir mittels einer Fernbedienung Schmerz zuzufügen?"

Ein aalglattes Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Merowingers.

"Können Sie sich das wirklich nicht denken?", fragte er dann in liebenswürdigem Ton. Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, grinste er erneut. Dann ließ er sich auf das Sofa vor dem offenen Kamin gleiten und lud Trinity mit einer Geste ein, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Nur zögernd folgte sie dieser Aufforderung und setzte sich an den äußersten Rand der Couch, so weit von ihm entfernt, wie es möglich war.

"Was ist das Letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern können, Trinity?"

"Ich war mit Neo unterwegs in die Maschinenstadt. Wir wollten zur Quelle, um über den Frieden zu verhandeln."

"Oh ja, das entspricht völlig den Tatsachen. Aber Ihnen ist es nicht gelungen, zur Quelle vorzudringen, nicht wahr?"

"Das stimmt! Ich wurde innerhalb unseres Schiffes verletzt und habe das Bewusstsein verloren", gab sie zu.

"Non, meine Liebe, das ist ein Irrtum. Sie haben nicht das Bewusstsein verloren, sondern sind gestorben", berichtigte der Merowinger sie.

Trinity starrte ihn fassungslos an. Was redete der Typ da eigentlich?

"Wie kann ich denn gestorben sein, wenn ich hier sitze und mit Ihnen spreche?"

"Ja, das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Wie kann das möglich sein?"

"Offensichtlich bin ich noch am Leben."

Der Merowinger lächelte süffisant und meinte: "Tja, was man so Leben nennen könnte..."

Irritiert sah Trinity ihn an.

"Ich verstehe Ihre Bemerkung nicht und, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was es da zu belächeln gibt."

"Wie definieren Sie Leben?", erkundigte sich ihr Gesprächspartner mit süßlicher Stimme.

Die junge Frau schnaubte verärgert, dann erklärte sie ungeduldig: "Ein biologisches Lebewesen wird geboren, wächst auf, muss viel lernen und die Körperfunktionen entwickeln sich. Die Humanoiden bekommen mit den Jahren ein Bewusstsein darüber, wer sie sind, und beginnen, Dinge zu hinterfragen..."

"Ihre letzte Behauptung ist falsch", unterbrach sie der Merowinger. "Nur die wenigstens Menschen hinterfragen ihre Existenz. Sie sind mit ihrem Leben völlig zufrieden, wollen ihre Ruhe haben und ein angenehmes Dasein führen."

"Das ist nur so, weil man sie daran hindert, nachzudenken!"

"Oh nein, keineswegs! Sie können nachdenken, niemand hindert sie daran. So lange sie sich angepasst verhalten und keine Schwierigkeiten machen, dürfen sie nachdenken, diskutieren und wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen über jedes Thema schreiben, das sie interessiert."

"Das ist eine Lüge. Sobald jemand sich ernsthaft mit der Existenz der Matrix auseinandersetzt, wird er von Agenten eingeschüchtert. Dieses Thema ist dermaßen tabuisiert, dass man nicht einmal ein Wort darüber verlieren darf."

"Wer, außer euch Utopisten, spricht denn auch darüber?", meinte der Merowinger amüsiert. "Ihr verunsichert eure Artgenossen, macht manchen von ihnen sogar Angst und verursacht Störungen im routinierten Ablauf des Alltags in der Matrix. Selbstverständlich hat das System kein Interesse daran und tut alles, um so etwas im Keim zu ersticken."

"Ach ja?", gab Trinity streitlustig zurück und warf ihrem Gegenüber einen herausfordernden Blick zu. "Wenn das tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen würde, dann dürfte es Sie und Ihren Anhang von geflüchteten Programmen, denen die Löschung durch das System droht, überhaupt nicht geben."

"Nun...", begann der elegant gekleidete Mann, wobei sich diesmal ein äußerst selbstzufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht verbreitete. "... ich bin sehr effizient darin, in der Matrix zu überleben, und dabei nehme ich so viel meiner Leute mit, wie ich kann - vor allem meine bessere Hälfte."

"Freut mich für Sie", erwiderte sie grantig. "Und was wollen Sie mit mir?"

Der Merowinger maß sie mit einem taxierenden Blick, dann fragte er mit dieser zuckersüßen Stimme, die Trinity äußerst zuwider war: "Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr daran, dass wir einen Deal abgeschlossen haben, ma chère?"

"Wir haben einen Deal abgeschlossen?", fragte Trinity überrascht und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. "Wann soll das gewesen sein?"

"Oh, Sie enttäuschen mich, ma Petite! Hat unsere letzte Begegnung, so unangenehm sie auch war, Sie so wenig beeindruckt, dass Sie es tatsächlisch vergessen haben?"

Die junge Frau starrte ihn an, die Erinnerung an das Ereignis, von dem er sprach, stand ihr klar vor Augen: Der Merowinger hatte von ihnen für die Freilassung von Neo verlangt, dass sie ihm die Augen des Orakels bringen sollten. Es war einfach nur widerlich gewesen und sie fand den Typ, der gerade vor ihr saß, genau so abstoßend wie seine Forderung. Natürlich hatten sie abgelehnt, da das Orakel ihre Verbündete war und sie ihr niemals etwas zuleide tun würden, worauf es zu einer heftigen Schlägerei mit den Leuten des Merowingers gekommen war. Ein glücklicher Zufall spielte ihr damals einen Revolver in die Hände und es gelang ihr, diese Waffe auf den Kopf ihres Widersachers zu richten. Sie konnte sich auch noch deutlich daran erinnern, wie sie ihn zur Herausgabe ihres Liebsten erpresst hatte:

 

_"Sie wollen eine Deal machen? Wie wärs damit? Sie geben mir Neo oder wir sterben alle, hier und jetzt!"_

_"Interessanter Deal...", murmelte der Merowinger und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. "Sind Sie wirklich bereit, für diesen Mann zu sterben?"_

_"Darauf können Sie Gift nehmen!" [1]_

_"Sie wird es tun", mischte sich da die Frau ihres Widersachers ein. "Wenn sie es muss, wird sie uns alle umbringen. Sie ist verliebt."_

_"Es ist bemerkenswert, wie sehr das Muster der Liebe dem Muster des Wahnsinns gleicht", antwortete er seiner Gattin, wobei seine Züge wieder ernst wurden._

_"Die Zeit ist abgelaufen", mischte sich Trinity ungeduldig ein. "Also, Mero, was darfs sein?"_

 

Der Merowinger hatte nachgegeben und Neo wieder freigelassen. So weit, so gut. Aber was hatte all das damit zu tun, dass sie sich nun in einem Gebäude befand, das dem Franzosen gehörte? Und wieso sprach der Typ von einem Deal?

"Nun, erinnern Sie sich wieder an unsere letzte Begegnung?", erkundigte sich ihr Gesprächspartner.

Trinity nickte.

"Bon! Dann können Sie sich ja denken, warum Sie hier sind - bei mir!"

"Ganz und gar nicht!", widersprach die junge Frau heftig und blitzte ihn mit ihren Augen wütend an.

Er lächelte nur und fuhr mit geschmeidiger Stimme fort: "Sie sind aufgrund unseres damaligen Deals hier, ma chère, das ist doch nicht so schwer zu begreifen."

"Wir haben keinen Deal miteinander!", entgegnete Trinity.

"Oh doch, haben wir", antwortete der Franzose. "Sie forderten Neo von mir zurück und Sie haben ihn bekommen."

"Na und?! Ihnen blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als ihn herauszugeben, wenn Sie weiterleben wollten."

"Schon wieder ein Irrtum, ma chère Trinity! Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich mich vor Ihnen gefürchtet habe?"

Erneut glitt ein hämisches Lächeln über die Züge des Merowingers.

"Natürlich hatten Sie Angst", gab die junge Frau zurück. "Anderenfalls hätten Sie meiner Forderung doch niemals nachgegeben."

"Nun, ich kann wohl wirklich nicht erwarten, dass Sie zum damaligen Zeitpunkt in der Lage gewesen sind zu erkennen, warum ich Ihrer Forderung tatsächlich nachgab", bemerkte ihr Gegenüber herablassend. "Die meisten Menschen haben eine sehr eingeschränkte Wahrnehmung. Aber da Sie nun hier sind, werde ich Ihnen erklären, warum ich mich auf den Deal mit Ihnen einließ."

"Es gibt zwischen uns keinen Deal, verdammt noch mal!", schrie Tinity wütend.

"Ach nein?", meinte der Franzose spöttisch. "Aber Sie versicherten doch, dass Sie dazu bereit seien, für Neo zu sterben. Daran müssen Sie sich doch erinnern!"

"Ich wäre auch für Neo gestorben!", bekräftigte Trinity.

"Genau das haben Sie getan", sagte der Merowinger.

"Was...?"

Die junge Frau starrte den nach wie vor spöttisch grinsenden Mann an, der unweit von ihr auf dem Sofa saß. Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Zimmer, dann ergriff der Franzose erneut das Wort.

"Sie sind hier, um Ihren Teil unseres Deals einzulösen", erklärte er.

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie, immer noch irritiert. "Das verstehe ich nicht!"

"Es ist doch ganz einfach, ma chère: Ich gab Ihnen Neo und als Sie starben, wurden Sie zu mir gebracht. So lautete unsere Abmachung. Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?"

"Sie wollen... wollen also allen Ernstes behaupten, dass ich... gestorben sei?"

"So ist es!", der Merowinger nickte.

"Das ist unmöglich!", rief sie laut aus und sprang vom Sofa auf. "Wenn ein Mensch einmal tot ist, kann er nicht wiederauferstehen!"

Ihr Gastgeber schenkte ihr jetzt ein Grinsen, das vor Selbstgefälligkeit triefte.

"Nun, es kommt ganz darauf an, was man darunter versteht", gab er zurück.

"Wollen Sie mir jetzt mit Ihren Wortklaubereien kommen?", giftete sie ihn an. "Auf diese Art von Unterhaltung habe ich keine Lust, genauso wenig wie auf Ihre anderen Spielchen!"

Das Grinsen des Merowingers verschwand und machte einer strengen Miene Platz. Dann griff er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in sein Jackett, holte die Fernbedienung heraus und richtete sie auf Trinity. Sie schrie auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, doch er nahm den Finger erst wieder von der Taste, als sie auf die Knie gegangen war.

"Ich hatte Sie ja davor gewarnt, mir gegenüber respektlos zu sein", sagte er in grimmigem Ton. "Sie tun das, was ich von Ihnen verlange, ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht! In Zukunft werden Sie mir gehorchen, und zwar ohne Widerworte oder jeglicher Art von Respektlosigkeit. Haben Sie das verstanden?!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte sie.

"Schön, und nun hören Sie mir genau zu, denn ich erkläre es Ihnen nur ein einziges Mal", fuhr der Merowinger fort, dabei die Fernbedienung wieder an ihren alten Platz zurücksteckend. "Da Sie etwas schwer von Begriff zu sein scheinen, fasse ich für Sie noch einmal unseren Deal zusammen: Sie verlangten Neo von mir zurück und waren im Gegenzug bereit, Ihr Leben für seines zu opfern. Da mir Ihr Angebot gefiel, ließ ich mich darauf ein. Und nun, da Sie gestorben sind, gehören Sie mir!"

"Das... das ist doch unmöglich! Wie kann ich tot sein, wenn ich mich gerade mit Ihnen unterhalte? Sie versuchen doch nur, mich hinters Licht zu führen!"

Der Merowinger bedachte Trinity mit einem drohenden Blick, unter dem sie zu zittern begann. Eine Reaktion, die vollkommen untypisch für sie war. Normalerweise wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte versucht, dieses Ekelpaket vor ihr zu verprügeln. Aber dazu war sie seltsamerweise nicht in der Lage, obwohl dieser Wunsch in ihr tobte. Der verdammte Franzose musste ihr etwas eingeflößt haben, um ihre körperlichen Funktionen stark einzuschränken.

"Eigentlich bin ich dafür bekannt, die Wahrheit zu sagen", fuhr der Franzose in strengem Ton fort, ohne seinen jetzt finsteren Blick von der jungen Frau zu nehmen, die auf dem Boden kniete, unfähig, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. "Mein richtiger Name lautet HADES, haben Sie ihn schon mal gehört?"

"Nein."

"Hm... das wundert mich nicht wirklich. Menschen, wie Sie einer gewesen sind, können vielerlei Dinge: Verschiedene Kampfsporttechniken, Computerprogramme hacken, Geräte bedienen und etlichen anderen Kram, aber von Kultur habt ihr keine Ahnung."

Trinity fand, dass der Merowinger wieder einmal viel zu viel redete, doch wagte sie es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Sie fühlte sich viel zu schwach und wollte nicht noch einmal die starken Schmerzen ertragen, die dieser Sadist ihr per Fernbedienung zugefügt hatte.

"Im antiken Griechenland war HADES der Gott der Unterwelt, das sogenannte Reich der Schatten, wie man damals sagte", fuhr der Merowinger in seiner Belehrung fort. "Es bezeichnete den Ort, in dem die Seelen der Toten lebten. Eine gute Analogie zu meiner Aufgabe hier. Auch zu mir kommen diejenigen, die aus ihrer Welt in die Matrix fliehen müssen, weil man sie auslöschen will. Im übertragenen Sinne handelt es sich dabei um Programme, die man als 'lebende Tote' oder metaphorisch als 'Schatten' bezeichnen könnte. Und ich helfe ihnen gern. Welches Programm hat es schon verdient, einfach gelöscht zu werden, nur weil man einem anderen, weiter entwickelteren Programm seine Aufgabe überträgt? Das ist einfach nicht fair."

"Ist es Ihnen und Ihrer Frau auch so ergangen?", wagte Trinity zu fragen.

"Persephone und ich haben schon bessere Zeiten gesehen", gab der Merowinger zu. "Aber wir sind nicht hier im Exil, weil wir ausgelöscht werden sollten. Man hat uns die Fürsorge für die Veteranen anvertraut, um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Deshalb werden sie auch selten verfolgt, wenn sie sich im Exil befinden. So lange sie nämlich das Leben in der Matrix nicht auffällig stören, werden sie geduldet."

"Dann ist der Schmugglerring, den Sie betreiben, nichts weiter als eine Farce?"

Der Merowinger lächelte jetzt wieder und murmelte: "Ein Spiel, um die Macht des Systems zu wahren. So tut es niemandem weh; und die Veteranen, die ich unter meine Fittiche nehme, sind überaus loyal. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit diesem Arrangement."

Er bedachte die immer noch auf dem Boden kniende, junge Frau erneut mit einem taxierenden Blick, ehe er weitersprach: "Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich mit der Zeit ebenfalls zu einer loyalen Dienerin entwickeln werden."

"Eine Dienerin?", fragte Trinity ungläubig.

"Ja, es werden immer Dienerinnen in meinen Etablissements gebraucht", antwortete er. "Und ich denke, Sie gäben eine recht passable 'Serveuse' im Club Hel ab, angetan in schwarzem Lack und möglicherweise eine dazu passende Maske tragend."

"Heißt das etwa, ich soll als Kellnerin in diesem Club arbeiten?"

Er nickte stumm und formte seine Lippen, als ob er gerade einen besonders vortrefflichen Wein gekostet hätte.

"Aber ich habe noch nie als Bedienung gearbeitet!", protestierte sie und allein der Gedanke, dies in der düsteren Diskothek tun zu müssen, wo all die abnormen Typen mit den ungewöhnlichen Vorlieben sich trafen, jagte ihr Angst ein.

"Das ist das geringste Problem, ma Petite. Natürlich werden Sie vorher gut eingearbeitet. Ich wünsche den besten Service für meine Gäste."

"Ich... ich... will das... nicht tun...", stieß Trinity hervor, den Merowinger dabei voller Furcht musternd. Dieser grinste abfällig und fragte: "Angst, ma chère?"

Sie nickte.

"Es ist doch höchst bemerkenswert, wozu Künstliche Intelligenz inzwischen imstande ist, n'est-ce pas? Manche Programme sind genauso emotional und unvernünftig wie Menschen."

"Aber Sie gehören nicht dazu, oder?"

"Wer weiß?", meinte der Franzose grinsend. "Doch ich bin vollkommen überzeugt, dass Sie dazu gehören, Trinity. Schließlich zählen Sie zu den Neukonstruktionen."

"Ich bin ein Mensch, kein Programm", erwiderte Trinity.

"Irrtum, ma Petite, Sie   w a r e n   ein Mensch", klärte der Merowinger sie auf und genoss den ungläubigen, starren Blick der jungen Frau, die ihn zweifellos für übergeschnappt hielt. Vergnügt fuhr er fort: "Sie sind bei der Mission, Neo in die Maschinenstadt zu begleiten, schwer verletzt worden und lagen im Sterben, als die Wächter Sie aus dem verunglückten Schiff bargen. Sofort begann man, Ihr Bewusstsein in ein künstliches Gehirn zu übertragen, um ihm zunächst eine neue, materielle Hülle zu geben, und informierte dann mich über Ihr leibliches Ableben. Sofort übermittelte ich meinen Geschwistern die Daten, um den Bewusstseinstransfer für das von mir selbst erstellte Dienstprogramm TRINITY durchführen zu können. Und nun sind Sie hier bei mir, als meine neue Sklavin. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich meine Bediensteten gut behandele, wenn Sie mich zufrieden stellen. Anderenfalls erwartet Sie die wohlverdiente Strafe, von der Sie bereits heute Abend zweimal eine Kostprobe erfahren durften."

"Nein...", hauchte die junge Frau. "Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Sie lügen!"

Der Merowinger schüttelte den Kopf.

"Finden Sie sich mit den Tatsachen ab, Trinity!", ermahnte er sie dann sanft. "Schon bald werden Sie feststellen, dass ein Programm um ein Mehrfaches besser ist als ein Mensch. Und nun gehen Sie zurück in Ihr Zimmer. Sie müssen sich noch etwas ausruhen, bevor die Schulung beginnt."

"Es ist also wirklich Ihr Ernst? Sie wollen mich dazu zwingen, für Sie als Kellnerin zu arbeiten?"

"Ich bin Ihr neuer Herr und kann Sie zwingen, wozu ich will!", bekräftigte er in hartem Ton, während sein Mund sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzog. "Glauben Sie mir, ich könnte noch ganz andere Dinge mit Ihnen anstellen, wenn ich es wollte."

Sie schluckte und senkte ihren Blick. Egal, ob das, was er ihr soeben gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht - mit seiner Fernbedienung war er imstande, ihr dermaßen starke Qualen zu bereiten, dass sie alles tun würde, damit er damit aufhörte.

Resigniert erhob sich Trinity langsam auf die Beine und taumelte zum Lift zurück. Die Gitterstäbe fuhren nach oben und sie stieg in die Kabine ein, atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen und der Lift sich ohne ihr Zutun Richtung Erdgeschoss bewegte. Unten erwartete sie die alte Frau, die sie schweigend zu ihrer Kammer zurückbrachte. Sobald Trinity allein in dem Raum war, sah sie sich nach einem spitzen Gegenstand um, aber sie fand keinen. Immer noch schockiert von den Behauptungen des Merowingers begann sie sich heftig am Unterarm zu kratzen. Wenn sie dies lange genug tat, würde es zu bluten beginnen... doch nichts passierte. Selbst nach einer halben Stunde intensiven, starken Kratzens mit ihren Fingernägeln zeigte ihre Haut nicht den Hauch einer Rötung.

"Nein", dachte Trinity verzweifelt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich bin doch kein Programm! Das ist unmöglich! Der Typ muss mir irgendeine Droge eingeflößt haben, als ich bewusstlos war, und nun erzählt er mir irgendwelche Stories, um mich einzuschüchtern."

Allerdings blieb da das Phänomen, dass sie tatsächlich mit Neo in die Maschinenstadt gefahren und er bei ihr gewesen war, als sie allmählich das Bewusstsein verlor und zu sterben begann. Wie sollten der Merowinger oder seine Handlanger es bewerkstelligt haben, an diesen Ort zu kommen, sie von den Eisenstäben aus ihrem Körper zu befreien und sie ins Leben zurückzuholen? Außerdem nahm sie diesem französischen Gangsterboss-Programm nicht ab, dass er als ein Kontrollorgan des Matrix-Systems fungierte. Denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das System einen Schmugglerring tolerierte, der alten oder fehlerhaft arbeitenden Programmen gestattete, problemlos ins Exil zu fliehen.

Und der Merowinger hielt sie nur hier gefangen, weil er sich an ihr rächen wollte. Dazu gehörte wohl insbesondere, ihr Bewusstsein zu manipulieren und es dazu zu bringen, ihm das Märchen abzukaufen, sie sei gestorben und würde nun als Programm weiterleben... als Dienstprogramm unter Merowingers Gnaden. Er selbst hatte sie als 'Sklavin' bezeichnet. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Doch da sie nicht einmal wusste, wo genau sie sich befand und wie sie aus diesem düsteren Gebäude herauskam, konnte sie keinen Fluchtplan entwickeln. Ihr blieb erstmal nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der gegebenen Situation abzufinden, und zu hoffen, dass ihre Freunde - falls sie überhaupt noch lebten und Zion nicht längst zerstört war - sie fanden und befreiten.

Trinity ließ sich auf ihr Bett gleiten und weinte leise. Sie war immer eine stolze Frau gewesen, die sich stets sehr gut zu verteidigen gewusst hatte. Aber nun schien ihr ganzes Wissen über die verschiedenen Kampftechniken, die sie zuvor doch im Schlaf beherrschte, mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen zu sein. Der elende Franzose hatte sie gequält und gedemütigt, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte. Dieser widerliche Typ musste Methoden kennen, mit denen man in das Bewusstsein eines Menschen eindringen und ihren Geist manipulieren oder gar brechen konnte. Womöglich hatte er genau das mit ihr gemacht, wobei immer noch die Frage im Raum schwebte, wie er sie schwerverletzt in eines seiner Häuser gebracht und ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Rätsel, doch vielleicht klärte sich all das noch auf.

Sie dachte an Neo, sie sehnte sich nach ihm. Ob es ihrem Geliebten gelungen war, mit der Quelle aller Maschinen zu verhandeln und Zion vor dem Untergang zu retten?

Dem Merowinger schien es jedenfalls gut zu gehen, was dafür sprach, dass Neo Erfolg gehabt hatte. Sicherlich suchte er längst nach ihr und würde sie bald aus der Gefangenschaft des selbstgefälligen Franzosen befreien. Er brauchte ja nur das Orakel zu befragen... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Freie Übersetzung von mir. Im Original sagt Trinity: "Believe it!" - Die deutsche Übersetzung im Film lautete: "Mit Sicherheit." Diese Wortwahl erscheint mir persönlich zu schwach für die offensichtliche Entschlossenheit, mit der Trinity ihre Forderung unterstreicht, um das Leben ihres Geliebten zu retten.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Kapitel 2 ~**

Einige Tage nach ihrem Gespräch mit dem Merowinger wurde Trinity am Vormittag in den Club Hel gebracht und dort von einer Bardame empfangen.

"Du bist also die Neue", stellte diese sachlich fest und betrachtete die junge Frau mit abschätzigem Blick. "Der Boss könnte recht haben: In entsprechender Kleidung würdest du dich hier gut machen."

"Mit 'Boss' meinen Sie sicher den Merowinger, oder?", fragte Trinity.

"Natürlich, wen denn sonst?", gab die Bardame ein wenig schnippisch zurück. "Er hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass du noch nie als Kellnerin gearbeitet hast. Warum willst du diesen Job eigentlich machen?"

"Von 'wollen' kann keine Rede sein", erwiderte Trinity. "Ich muss es tun. Der Merowinger verlangt das von mir."

"Das klingt ja so, als ob du in seiner Schuld stehen würdest."

"Nein, er zwingt mich dazu, seine Sklavin zu sein."

"Oh, là, là! So ist das also. Aber lass das bloß nicht Madame hören. Sie ist eifersüchtig und kann ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn sie glaubt, dass ihr jemand ihren Mann ausspannen will."

Trinity schnaubte verächtlich, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin ihre Antwort falsch interpretiert hatte, und entgegnete dann ärgerlich: "Nicht SO EINE ART von Sklavin, sondern mehr eine Dienerin, die tun muss, was immer er verlangt. Und er will, dass ich in diesem Club arbeite, obwohl ich mich hier alles andere als wohl fühle."

Die Bardame grinste nur süffisant, dann winkte sie sie zu sich hinter die Bar und begann damit, ihr das Sortiment an Alkoholika zu zeigen, übte mit ihr, wie man mehrere Gläser auf einem Tablett sicher trug und erklärte ihr ausführlich, was sie als 'Serveuse' sonst noch alles beachten musste.

"Ich denke, du kriegst das schon hin", meinte die Bardame abschließend und nickte zufrieden. "Und nun komm, ich will sehen, ob du gut in die Uniform reinpasst, die der Boss für dich herstellen ließ, und wie du darin ausschaust."

Mit ungutem Gefühl folgte Trinity ihrer Kollegin in einen Raum, der sich hinter der Bar befand. Hier hingen an mehreren fahrbaren Kleiderständern bunte Kostüme, einige davon hübsch, fantasievoll und schillernd, andere eher abschreckend und abartig. Darüber befanden sich Regale mit allerhand merkwürdigen Utensilien, die Trinity sich nicht näher betrachten wollte. Sie fand es ohnehin schlimm genug, hier arbeiten zu müssen, und hoffte nur, dass der Merowinger ihr keine allzu scheußliche Bekleidung hatte anfertigen lassen.

Ihre Kollegin zog zielsicher eine schwarze Lackhose heraus und reichte sie ihr.

"Zieh deine Klamotten aus und das hier an!", befahl sie.

Die junge Frau gehorchte ihr, fühlte sich jedoch in der Uniformhose nicht sehr wohl, da sie förmlich an ihrem Körper zu kleben schien. Aber sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, als das zu tun, was der Merowinger verlangte.

Als nächstes erhielt Trinity ihr Oberteil, bei dem es sich um ein eng sitzendes Top handelte, das sich passgenau an ihren Leib schmiegte und dessen tiefer Ausschnitt ihre Brüste gut zur Geltung brachte, obwohl seine Trägerin das Gefühl hatte, sie könnten jeden Moment unkontrolliert herausgleiten.

"Oh ja, das wird dem Boss gefallen", meinte die Bardame. "Und so, wie ich unsere Gäste kenne, werden sie von dir begeistert sein. Vor allem, wenn du zu deiner Uniform noch das hier trägst."

Sie reichte Trinity eine schwarze Maske, die an beiden Seiten spitz nach oben verlief. Die junge Frau schluckte, schwieg jedoch und legte das Gesichtsutensil an. Dann folgten noch schwarzglänzende Lackstiefel, die so hoch waren, dass sie ihre Knie bedeckten.

Mit zufriedenem Lächeln betrachtete die Bardame die einstige Rebellin und nickte.

"Ausgezeichnet! Die Gäste werden kaum die Finger von dir lassen können!"

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Trinity. "Dürfen sie mich etwa einfach anfassen, wie und wann es ihnen gefällt?"

"Was denn?", fragte ihre Kollegin erstaunt. "Da ist doch nichts dabei, es gehört zu unserem Job. Dies hier ist schließlich ein exklusiver Club und unsere Gäste bezahlen für derlei Kleinigkeiten."

"Du redest darüber, als ob es nichts wäre", empörte sich Trinity.

"Es ist auch nichts, alles sehr harmlos", gab die Bardame in heiterem Ton zurück. "Außerdem bringt es jede Menge Trinkgeld ein, wenn du dich nur von jemandem ein bisschen streicheln und küssen lässt. Keine besonders schwere Arbeit."

"Das ist widerlich", entgegnete die junge Frau. "Ich will das nicht machen."

"Du musst, dir bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig! Der Boss wünscht es so!"

"Er hat mir nur etwas davon erzählt, dass ich Gäste bedienen müsse - mehr nicht!"

"Oh, unser Boss versteht unter Gäste bedienen auch, dass du ihnen sehr entgegenkommen solltest."

"Ich will das nicht!"

"Klär das später mit unserem Boss, nicht mit mir. Ich habe hier nichts zu sagen. Aber es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du anscheinend glaubst", versuchte die Bardame sie zu beruhigen. "Sei doch froh, dass du nicht im 'Escort Service' des Merowingers arbeiten musst. Hier brauchst du dich nur ein bisschen befummeln lassen, mehr nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Doch der Boss hat nichts dagegen, wenn du aus freien Stücken manchen Gästen auf deren Wunsch 'besondere Gefälligkeiten' erweist. Du darfst sogar das Geld, das du dafür erhältst, behalten."

"Nein! Das werde ich niemals über mich bringen!"

"Nun ja, dann musst du nur NEIN sagen und niemand wird dich dazu zwingen, auch der Boss nicht!"

"Er sagte, ich bin seine Sklavin!"

"Wenn schon! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Boss dich dazu zwingt, er ist ein recht umgänglicher Chef, glaub mir!", versicherte die Bardame. "Und jetzt komm wieder nach draußen! Du musst noch üben, wie du dich in der neuen Uniform und mit den neuen Stiefeln durch den Club bewegst und dabei die Gäste bedienst, ohne etwas zu verschütten."

Trinity gehorchte, was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig. Dann war sie mehrere Stunden damit beschäftigt, verschiedene mit Wasser gefüllte Gläser auf dem Tablett durch den Club zu den entlegensten Tischen zu transportieren, was sich als nicht einfach erwies. Da sie weder daran gewöhnt war, auf einem glatten Boden mit hohen Absätzen zu laufen noch in einer eng sitzenden, ihre Atmung erschwerenden Bekleidung, verschüttete sie anfangs oftmals etwas, rutschte aus oder stolperte und das Tablett fiel ihr ein paarmal aus der Hand. Die Maske schränkte zudem ihre Sicht sehr ein, was ihre neuen Aufgaben zusätzlich komplizierte. Doch die Bardame trieb sie immer wieder an, das Bedienen an den Tischen zu üben. Selbst als sie einmal hinfiel, scheuchte ihre Lehrmeisterin sie auf.

Auf diese Weise verflog die Zeit sehr schnell, was Trinity jedoch nicht bemerkte. Sie erschrak richtig, als einige andere Mädchen, ein paar Männer und ein DJ eintrafen, weil der Club in etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde geöffnet wurde und sie sich umziehen bzw. die Musikautomatik noch richtig programmieren mussten. Die professionelle Schnelligkeit, die diese Kolleginnen und Kollegen dabei an den Tag legten, verstärkte die Unsicherheit Trinitys zusätzlich.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alles so hinkriege, wie Sie es mir beigebracht haben", meinte sie kleinlaut zu der Bardame, die sie angeleitet hatte.

"Das wird schon", meinte diese aufmunternd. "Hauptsache ist, dass du den Gästen gefällst. Am ersten Abend verschüttet jede neue Serveuse ein paar Gläser, halb so wild."

Aus dem Hinterzimmer trat jetzt eine jugendlich aussehende, stark geschminkte Frau heraus, die offensichtlich eine buschige, grüne Perücke trug, die ihr ganzes Gesicht umrahmte. Sie musterte Trinity und fragte gelangweilt: "Die Neue?"

"Ja, aber sie braucht noch den letzten Schliff, bevor wir sie dem Chef vorführen können", antwortete die Bardame.

"Okay", erwiderte die Grünhaarige und wies Trinity mit einer knappen Bewegung ihres Kopfes, ihr zu folgen. Die ehemalige Rebellin fand sich erneut in dem Raum mit den fahrbaren Kleiderständern wieder, die jetzt jedoch fast leer waren, da viele der Bediensteten in ihre Uniformen geschlüpft waren.

"Setz dich da hin!", befahl die Grünhaarige und wies gebieterisch mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen runden Hocker, der an der Wand stand. Trinity gehorchte und die jugendlich aussehende Frau legte ihr sofort ein rotglitzerndes Halsband an, an dem vorne eine silberne Kette herunterbaumelte, deren Ende direkt in Trinitys Ausschnitt fiel und sie dort unangenehm kitzelte.

"Was soll das?", protestierte die einstige Rebellin. "Ich bin doch kein Tier!"

"Halt die Schnauze!", fuhr die Grünhaarige sie grob an. "Dies ist nicht der richtige Ort, um die Mimose zu spielen! Du wirst hier als Serveuse arbeiten, so wie der Chef es verlangt, sonst kannst du was erleben! Verstanden?!"

"Ja", gab Trinity kleinlaut zurück, da sie an die Fernbedienung ihres neuen Herrn dachte. Offenbar war die unfreundliche Frau, die ihr die Kette angelegt hatte, sein verlängertes Sprachrohr, welches sie daran erinnern sollte, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Sklavin des Merowingers war.

Zu allem Überfluss beugte sich die Grünhaarige jetzt auch noch über sie und begann damit, Trinitys Augen, ihre Wangen und ihre Lippen mit den entsprechenden Utensilien zu bearbeiten, die man zum Schminken benutzte. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um der jungen Rebellin klar zu machen, dass sie als Serveuse im Club Hel eine Art leichtes Mädchen war, das sich einzig und allein durch den Umstand, nicht mit den Gästen ins Bett steigen zu müssen, von einer Prostituierten unterschied. Oh ja, der Merowinger wusste genau, wie man sie demütigen konnte! Das war seine Rache! Und sie war ihm vollkommen gelungen! Wie sie diesen Kerl hasste!

"So wird es gehen!", stellte die Grünhaarige nach ausgiebiger Behandlung von Trinitys Antlitz trocken fest. "Nun steh auf und folge mir! Der Chef will dich begutachten."

Gehorsam folgte die einstige Widerstandskämpferin dieser unfreundlichen Xanthippe über eine Hintertreppe nach oben, wobei die Letztere sie knapp darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass dies der Zugang für die Dienstboten war, die üblicherweise direkt von der Bar die Getränke auf diesem Weg nach oben in die Ehrenlounge brachten.

Dort angekommen sah Trinity, dass ihr neuer Herr und seine Gemahlin auf ihrem gewohnten Platz saßen. Er trug diesmal ein schwarzes Seidenjackett mit hellgrauem Hemd und dunkelgrüner Krawatte, sie hingegen einen hinreißenden, violetten Traum aus Tüll und Seide, der nur einen kleinen Blick auf ihr wohlgeformtes Dekolleté gewährte. Ihrer Miene nach zu schließen schien Persephone jedoch schlechter Laune zu sein, denn sie zog ihre Brauen verärgert nach unten, als sie die beiden Bediensteten sah, die gerade in die Ehrenlounge eingetreten waren.

"Wer ist das?", fuhr sie die Grünhaarige an und Trinity beobachtete mit leichter Genugtuung, wie die eben noch so herrische Frau sich demütig vor der Gattin des Merowingers verneigte.

"Sei nicht so streng, ma Chérie", mischte sich ihr Mann nun ein. "Minthe sollte mir die neue Serveuse vorführen, nachdem man sie in ihre Uniform gekleidet und in ihre Aufgaben eingewiesen hat."

"Neue Serveuse?", fragte Persephone misstrauisch und ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie Trinity genauer betrachtete. Nach einer Weile glitt ein verächtliches Lächeln über ihre hübschen Züge und sie fuhr fort: "Sieh an, unsere verliebte, kleine Rebellin ist an den Ort zurückgekehrt, an dem sie es wagte, uns zu bedrohen und zu erpressen."

Die Frau des Merowingers erhob sich und trat nahe an Trinity heran.

"Nun, wie gefällt es Ihnen, zur Abwechslung mal die Ausgelieferte zu sein? Kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl, nicht wahr? Und wenn es mir beliebte, könnte ich Sie jetzt töten", erklärte Persephone mit ruhiger Stimme, aber ihr Blick verriet, wie wütend sie offensichtlich immer noch auf sie war.

"Ihr Mann ließ mir damals keine andere Wahl", wagte Trinity sich zu verteidigen. "Hätten Sie im umgekehrten Fall nicht auch alles getan, um denjenigen zu retten, den sie lieben?"

"Möglich!", gab die Frau des Merowingers zurück.

"Lass gut sein, ma Chérie", sagte ihr Mann in liebenswürdigem Ton, wobei er Trinity einen kurzen, leicht amüsierten Blick zuwarf. "Sie hält doch ihren Teil unseres Deals ein, was sie zuerst schockiert hat und was ihr sicherlich sehr schwer fällt."

Er wandte sich an die junge Frau und erkundigte sich: "Ist es nicht so?"

Trinity nickte und senkte ihre Lider. Sie konnte seinen Anblick einfach nicht ertragen.

"Nun, Persephone, was sagst du dazu, wie Dolores und Minthe unsere kleine Erpresserin hergerichtet haben? Findest du nicht auch, dass sie reizend aussieht?"

"Ach ja?", meinte die Angesprochene verächtlich, während sie ihren Blick erneut abschätzig auf Trinity richtete. "Meiner Meinung nach ist sie zu grell geschminkt und die Kluft, die sie trägt, viel zu auffällig. Warum lässt du sie überhaupt hier arbeiten, mein Liebster? Wolltest du sie ursprünglich nicht bestrafen?"

"Oh, das tue ich bereits, ma Chérie, das versichere ich dir", erwiderte der Merowinger. "Mademoiselle Trinity empfindet bereits ihr Dasein als meine neue Sklavin als Strafe, was mich persönlich ungemein erfreut; und wenn ich unsere junge Serveuse richtig einschätze, dürfte sie es als Demütigung empfinden, unter meinen Bedingungen für mich hier im Club arbeiten zu müssen. Sicherlich hat Dolores ihr ihre Aufgaben genauestens erklärt."

"Ist das so?", wandte sich Persephone an Trinity, worauf diese nickte.

"Dann tun Sie alles, um unsere Gäste bei bester Laune zu halten", ermahnte der Merowinger seine neue Sklavin in amüsiertem Ton. "Seien Sie nett und entgegenkommend zu ihnen, ich will keine Klagen hören."

Danach richtete er seinen Blick auf die Grünhaarige und winkte ihr mit einer Hand zu gehen. Als Minthe sich umdrehte, um zu verschwinden, befahl er in harschem Ton: "Nimm gefälligst deine neue Kollegin mit! Sie hat in der Lounge vorerst nichts zu suchen!"

"Jawohl, Herr!", sagte Minthe in demütigem Ton, ergriff dann die silberne Kette an Trinitys Halsband und zog sie daran hinter sich her. Der jungen Rebellin blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen...

 

=101=

 

Die Zeit, die darauf folgte, empfand Trinity als die schlimmste ihres Lebens. An ihrem ersten Abend im Club Hel stolperte sie mehrere Male, während sie versuchte, sich mit einem vollen Tablett gefüllter Gläser ihren Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen. Natürlich verschüttete sie dann jedes Mal auch den Inhalt der bestellten Alkoholika und zerbrach einige der Gläser. Dabei erlebte sie, dass viele der Gäste über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit lachten, einige sie verspotteten und andere ihr wieder auf die Beine halfen. Mit schmerzenden Knien, Knöcheln und Handgelenken musste sie zurücklaufen, das Missgeschick melden und die Bestellungen neu aufgeben. Hinzu kam, dass die Gäste, die sie bedienen sollte, sich an der Bar bei Dolores über die neue Serveuse beschwerten, bevor sie den Club verließen. Daraufhin lud jene sie zu einem Abschiedsdrink "auf Kosten des Hauses" ein, was sich als gutes Mittel erwies, um die aufgebrachten Menschen zu beruhigen. Trinity wurde danach für den Rest des Abends hinter die Bar gestellt, während der Barkeeper die Bedienung an den Tischen des Clubs übernahm. Dolores brachte der jungen Frau bei, wie man am Tresen einschenkte und bediente, wobei sich Trinity äußerst geschickt anstellte, so dass ihre Lehrmeisterin sie nach einer Weile allein ließ, um hinauf in die Ehrenlounge zu gehen, da der Merowinger wünschte, dass sie dort für seine persönlichen Gäste und ihn Getränke mixte.

Auf diese Gelegenheit schien Minthe gewartet zu haben, denn kaum war Dolores verschwunden, erschien die Grünhaarige an der Bar, an der sich in diesem Moment gerade keine Kunden aufhielten, warf Trinity einen bösen Blick zu und zischte leise: "Du wirst hier nicht alt werden, das verspreche ich dir! Bilde dir ja nicht ein, dass du mir Konkurrenz machen könntest, nur weil der Boss momentan auf dich steht. Er ist nur deshalb an dir interessiert, weil du neu bist, sonst nichts! Wenn er bekommen hat, was er will, lässt er dich sowieso wieder fallen. Glaub mir, du stellst nichts Besonderes dar, nur weil dein Bewusstsein einmal einer menschlichen Frau gehört hat und nun in dich blödes Dienstprogramm eingespeist wurde. Aber das nützt dir nichts! Deine Zeit hier wird nur begrenzt sein, dafür werde ich schon sorgen!"

Danach verzog sich Minthe wieder in die Menge, während die einstige Rebellin ihr erschrocken nachsah. Die Grünhaarige hatte sie gerade eben eindeutig bedroht, aber Trinity konnte nicht nachvollziehen, aus welchem Grunde. Sie beide kannten sich nicht und sie hatte Minthe bisher nichts getan. Warum also bedrohte sie sie? Und wie kam die Grünhaarige nur darauf, sie könne eine Konkurrentin um die Gunst des Merowingers für sie sein? Glücklicherweise zeigte dieses Ekelpaket bislang nicht das geringste Interesse an ihr, sondern hatte sich damit vergnügt, sie zu quälen und zu demütigen. Genau deshalb verstand sie auch nicht Minthes Eifersucht auf sie. War die Grünhaarige am Ende in den Merowinger verliebt? Konnte das tatsächlich sein? War Persephone deshalb so wütend gewesen, als sie beide oben in der Lounge erschienen? Galt ihr Zorn womöglich ausschließlich der in den Merowinger vernarrten Minthe?

Trinity hielt nichts mehr für unmöglich. Offensichtlich waren Programme in der Lage, menschliche Empfindungen zu haben. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Persephone von Neo einst einen Kuss für die Befreiung des Schlüsselmachers verlangte und auf seine Frage nach dem Grund die Antwort erhielt, dass sie vor sehr langer Zeit mal wusste, was Liebe war und sich daran erinnern wollte. Trinity tat es immer noch weh, wenn sie daran zurückdachte, wie Neo sich für einen langen Augenblick in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Persephone verlor. Die Frau des Merowingers wirkte damals geradezu wie ein menschliches Wesen...

Der jungen Frau stockte bei dem letzten Gedanken für einen Augenblick der Atem. Persephone war ohne Zweifel ein Programm und kein Mensch, aber... aber vielleicht... oh shit, war es am Ende möglich, dass auch sie... dass Persephone... einst eine sterbliche Frau gewesen war?

Trinity dachte an ihr Gespräch mit dem Merowinger zurück und an seine Behauptung, dass sie selbst jetzt kein Mensch mehr war, sondern ein Programm, eine Künstliche Intelligenz... was, wenn er die Wahrheit sprach? Sie konnte es nicht von der Hand weisen, aber sie traute dem Alten nicht. Bestimmt war der Merowinger in der Lage, Menschen zu beeinflussen und ihnen Dinge vorzugaukeln, die es gar nicht gab. Schließlich war er ein sehr altes, listiges und darum auch so gefährliches Programm, vor dem das Orakel sie sicher nicht umsonst gewarnt hatte.

Aber wenn es stimmte, wenn der Merowinger in der Lage war, menschliches Bewusstsein in eine Künstliche Intelligenz einzusperren... verdammt, dann war sie bestimmt nicht der erste Mensch, mit dem er dies getan hatte! Und alles sprach dafür, dass ihm das auch bei Persephone gelungen war, die nun an seiner Seite als sein Ehefrau-Programm fungieren musste... kein Wunder, dass sie sich nach Zuwendung und menschlicher Wärme sehnte...

Erschüttert erkannte die frühere Rebellin, dass Persephone womöglich eine Leidensgenossin war, die das gleiche Schicksal mit ihr teilte. Ob das jedoch der Wahrheit entsprach, würde ihr nur das Orakel sagen können. Aber wie sollte sie als Gefangene des Merowingers zu der Wahrsagerin gelangen? Und wie konnte sie ihren Freunden mitteilen, dass sie als Sklavin im Club Hel diente? Die Rebellen von Zion verirrten sich nur sehr selten in derartigen Etablissements.

Trotz dieser fast aussichtslosen Lage klammerte sich Trinity an die vage Hoffnung, dass jemand, der sie kannte, doch einmal in den Club fand. Schließlich hielten sich dort nicht nur Menschen auf, die die Maskierung liebten, sondern auch ganz normale Personen, die ein bisschen Abwechslung vom Alltag suchten. Dies war ihre einzige Möglichkeit, um ihren Freunden oder dem Orakel eine Nachricht von ihr zukommen zu lassen. Doch bis dahin musste sie notgedrungen das miese Spiel ihres neuen Herrn mitspielen und es war besser, ihn nicht unnötig zu reizen. Außerdem musste sie sich vor der eifersüchtigen Minthe in acht nehmen, die sie misstrauisch jeden Abend im Club beobachtete, sobald sie nichts zu tun hatte.

Da Dolores täglich geduldig mit ihr trainierte, lernte Trinity mit der Zeit, sich besser in ihrer engsitzenden Uniform über das glatte Parkett des Club zu bewegen. Sie wurde immer sicherer darin, viele gefüllte Gläser auf dem Tablett zu transportieren, und konnte bald den Platz hinter dem Tresen verlassen, obwohl sie das nur ungern tat. Aber der Merowinger bestand vehement darauf, dass sie als Serveuse im Club arbeiten sollte. Wenigstens beherrschte sie jetzt ihre Aufgaben, bediente die Gäste tadellos und bekam hin und wieder Trinkgelder zugesteckt. Dafür musste sie es sich gefallen lassen, auf die Wange oder am Arm gestreichelt oder getätschelt zu werden, ihre Brüste begrapschen zu lassen und des Öfteren einen Klaps auf den Hintern zu erhalten. Einmal sogar hatte ein sehr dreister Gast die silberne Schnur ihres Halsbandes ergriffen, damit ihren Kopf zu sich heruntergezogen und ihr einen Zungenkuss aufgedrängt. Sie empfand immer noch einen starken Brechreiz, wenn sie daran zurückdachte.

Auf diese Weise verlief Trinitys neues Leben im Club Hel, das ihr jeden Abend immer wieder Herausforderungen abverlangte. Schon einige Male hatten ihr ein paar der männlichen Gäste zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie eine "besondere Dienstleistung" von ihr wünschten und sie gefragt, wann sie denn frei habe. Doch sie ging nicht auf diese Anspielungen ein, tat vielmehr so, als ob sie sie nicht gehört oder verstanden habe. Diese Strategie erwies sich als äußerst hilfreich und sie war jedes Mal froh, danach vor weiteren Forderungen oder aufdringlichen Bitten verschont zu werden.

Eines Abends jedoch beobachtete sie eine Gruppe junger Männer und Frauen, die gemeinsam den Club betraten. Sie sahen alle recht normal aus, trugen lediglich Sonnenbrillen und dunkle Kleidung, was sie an ihr altes Leben als Widerstandskämpferin erinnerte. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob diese Gruppe dazu gehörte und ob sie eine Aktion im Club Hel planten. Neugierig eilte sie zu ihnen hin, um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen, wobei sie auf die Worte der jungen Leute achteten. Aber sie sprachen anfangs nur belangloses Zeug miteinander, so dass sie enttäuscht an die Bar zurückging, um den Zettel mit den Bestellungen abzugeben. Während der Barmann die Getränke zubereitete, ließ Trinity ihren Blick dennoch wieder neugierig zu den jungen Leuten wandern, sich daran erinnernd, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal mit Neo in einer Diskothek getroffen hatte. Sie sehnte sich heftig nach ihrem Geliebten und fragte sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden sei. Darüber sprach hier nämlich niemand und sie wagte es auch nicht, jemanden danach zu fragen. War sie doch froh, dass sie den Merowinger schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

"Hier, fertig!", teilte ihr der Barkeeper mit, worauf sich Trinitys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Aufgabe richtete. Sie nahm das volle Tablett vom Tresen und trug es geschickt durch die dichte Menge der Gäste bis zum Tisch der jungen Leute, denen sie es zu servieren begann.

"Danke für die rasche Bedienung", bemerkte ein junger Mann zu ihr und legte ihr ein kleines Trinkgeld auf das Tablett, wobei er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Es glich so sehr dem Lächeln Neos, dass sie sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter beugte, bis ihre Lippen nahe an seinem Ohr war, und flüsterte: "Schon mal was von Zion gehört?"

Der junge Mann starrte sie überrascht an, während sein Lächeln verschwand, dann wisperte er zurück: "Hier ist kein Ort zum Reden!", dann griff er nach ihrem Stift, den sie ihm bereitwillig gab, und kritzelte eilig etwas auf ihren Bestellblock. Es war eine Adresse.

"Wir können uns in zwei Stunden dort treffen!", sagte er leise, während er ihr den Kuli zurückgab und sich wieder den anderen zuwandte, die mit ihm gekommen und sein kurzes Gespräch mit Trinity nicht beachtet hatten. Sie jedoch spürte, wie ihr das Herz in der Brust schneller schlug. Solch eine Reaktion hatte sie überhaupt nicht erwartet, aber sie schien die richtige Person angesprochen zu haben. Ungläubig starrte sie einen Moment lang auf die Adresse, die auf ihrem Block stand, riss dieses Blatt dann ab und ließ es rasch in ihren Ausschnitt verschwinden. Dann drehte sie sich um und eilte zum Tresen zurück, wo sie sich sogleich an Dolores wandte: "In zwei Stunden habe ich eine Verabredung, darf ich dann kurz verschwinden?"

Die Bardame schaute erstaunt zu ihr auf, dann glitt ein wissendes Grinsen über ihre Züge, während sie leise fragte: "Auf Wunsch eines unserer Gäste?"

Trinity nickte, worauf Dolores mit noch breiterem Lächeln murmelte: "Wusste ich's doch, dass dir eines Tages ein Typ gefällt und du ihm gerne entgegenkommen wirst. - Na schön, du hattest bis jetzt noch nicht frei, deshalb drücke ich mal ein Auge zu."

"Danke", sagte Trinity und fühlte sich erleichtert. "Kann ich mich später umziehen?"

"Umziehen?"

"Na ja, ich treffe mich außerhalb des Clubs mit dem Gast."

"Das macht nichts. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass unsere Mädchen immer in ihrer Uniform erscheinen, wenn sie sich mit Gästen treffen. Schließlich ist es Teil unserer Arbeit, sie in jeder Hinsicht zufriedenzustellen."

"Aber sagtest du nicht, dass du mir frei gibst?"

"Du bist von deinen Diensten als Serveuse im Club freigestellt, nicht von deinen Diensten als unsere Mitarbeiterin, vor allem nicht bei dem Exklusivvertrag, den du mit unserem Boss hast. Und bis zu deiner Verabredung wirst du noch weitere Gäste bedienen."

Resigniert nickte Trinity, da diese Antwort unmissverständlich war. Exklusivvertrag bedeutete in diesem Fall nichts anderes, als dass sie als Sklavin immer in den Diensten des Merowingers stehen würde... zumindest so lange, bis jemand sie befreite. Doch sie setzte all ihre Hoffnung auf das Treffen in zwei Stunden. Wenn der junge Mann zu der Widerstandsgruppe aus Zion gehörte - und seine Reaktion sprach sehr dafür - , dann könnte er ihren Freunden die Nachricht bringen, dass der Franzose sie als seine Sklavin im Club Hel gefangen hielt. Sie war sich sicher, dass Morpheus und die anderen dann einen Weg fanden, um sie hier herauszuholen... 


End file.
